Memórias de um Coração
by LupinCat
Summary: Song Fic - Song Fic - Saigo no Kajitsu


**Memórias de um Coração.  
Song Fic - Saigo no Kajitsu  
**

Sakura olhava para Syaoran. Com aquela espada, Labareda Escarlate, enfiada em sua barriga... mas, o que mais lhe doía era saber, que aqueles Syaoran's, não lutavam por ela, lutavam pela verdadeira Sakura Hime. Um punhal entrou em seu coração, um punhal de sentimentos, aqueles que a fizeram saber, que ela nunca possuiria um verdadeiro coração. Mas, então, como ela pudera amar Syaoran?  
Uma lágrima de incerteza, misturou-se ao sangue daquele ser, um ser clonado, que agora, com sua identidade fora desprezada pelos demais.

_- Sya-syaoran, não vá...  
- O que quer agora? Você vai morrer em breve, não precisa se preocupar mais em se passar pela verdadeira Hime.  
- Nã-oo é isso... é-é que-e eu te-e am-oo..._

Ele parou. Encarou a moça, que já estava em fase terminal.

_- Eu não te amo. Você é apenas uma cópia, sem sentimentos, sem razão para existir. Você não tem coração. Só finge ser o que não é, porque foi programada para agir assim.  
- Nãa-o é verd-aade... eu -tee-amoo-o..._

Naquele instante, Sakura, a original apareceu. Abaixou até sua outra forma e a apoiou nos joelhos. Sorriu meigamente para aquela, que se passara um dia por ela.  
Olhou logo em seguida para Syaoran, que estava ali, parado, estático com a tal cena.

_- Ela diz a verdade Syaoran...  
- Não hime! Não se deixe enganar por tal ser!  
- Ela diz a verdade. Ela tem um coração, ou melhor, tinha um pequeno coração, que foi destruído agora com as suas palavras. Como pode?  
- Hime eu...  
- Silêncio! Você gostaria de que eu chegasse e dissesse para você que é um clone? Um maldito clone, que destruiu um sonho._

_**Nós que apenas procuramos  
Porque somos parecidos, como se fosse num espelho  
Desta forma, apesar de estarmos de frente um para o outro  
Nós não podemos nos tocar**_

Ele ficou em silêncio. Não conseguiu encarar os olhos fulminantes que emanavam raiva daquela moça.

_- Descobriu isso, a quanto tempo, hime?  
- Desde quando te olhei, olhei a maneira rude e cruel de como tratou essa moça.  
- Mas ela é um clone assim como...  
- Assim como você... Pois então, deveria saber que ela também tem sentimentos puros, que também tem um coração._

_**Eu forcei o olho...  
Eu estendi a mão...**_

A mulher, que era um plágio, tossiu um pouco de sangue, e uma fina corrente de lágrimas escorreu pela sua face. Falou com um fio de voz, olhando para a verdadeira Sakura:

_- Você pode me perdoar Hime? Eu não queria fazer o que fiz... eu juro...  
- Não há o que perdoar querida! Você não fez por mal! Tenho certeza disso!  
- Agora, eu sei porque eles se apaixonaram por você Hime...  
- É-eh mesmo?  
- Sim... porque você, é boa... você, tem um coração hime... um coração..._

_**Ei, eu quero, eu quero saber  
O que é amar?  
Sempre que você sorria, o mundo  
Tremia e brilhava um pouco  
Como se realmente respirasse  
Você se movia**_

_- Você também tem... e ele está batendo, esperando que você reaja!  
- Não... ele acabou de se..._

Ela começou a fechar lentamente os olhos.

_- se... despedaçar..._

E ali, a clone, padeceu, sobre os joelhos de sua verdadeira face, com uma lágrima no olhar, um brilho apagado.

_**Ei, eu quero, eu quero saber  
O que é viver?  
Sempre que perguntava, o mundo  
Tremia e brilhava um pouco  
A verdade que dorme em mim  
Agora, silenciosamente, eu vou libertar.  
**_

Sakura se levantou, e deixou o corpo frio no chão, com um ramo de flores de cerejeira, que estavam presos em seu cabelo. Foi horrível de ver no momento que as flores, brancas e rosa, ficaram com um pigmento vermelho.  
Syaoran, abaixou até o corpo da moça e a pegou no colo.

_- Então, você realmente me amava... será que um dia você, de onde estiver, pode me perdoar?_

Roçou os lábios dele nos dela e deixou que uma lágrima escorresse sobre seu rosto.

_- Eu no fundo, sempre te amei... só não queria confessar... apenas isso... perdão._

**Hyuu**

**Espero que tenham gostado, que tenham chorado ... brincadeirinha!  
Essa Fic, relata uma das cenas que eu mais chorei em Tsubasa! T-T  
E essa música é de Tsubasa também! Saigo no Kajitsu. Eu coloquei na tradução, mas aqui está a letra original:  
**

_**Saigo no Kaijutso **_

_**  
Sagashite bakari no bokutachi wa  
Kagami no youni yoku niteru kara  
Mukiau dake de tsunagaru no ni  
Fureau koto wa dekinai mama**_

Me wo korashita...  
Te wo nobashita...

Nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai  
Aisuru tte donna koto?  
Kimi ga hohoemu to sekai wa  
Sukoshi furuete kagayaita  
Maru de kokyuu suru youni ugokidashita

Nee boku wa boku wa shiritai  
Ikiterutte donna koto?  
Boku ga tazuneru to sekai wa  
Sukoshi furuete kagayita  
Boku ni nemuru shinjitsu wo  
Ima shizukani toki hanatsu

**Beijinho!**

**Ladyh Sah **


End file.
